Who are you? 9 weeks
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: I changed Brennan going to Guatamala for 9 weeks to get more of a plot. As Brennan returns home she and the team flashback to what has happened. This is the first one to flashbacks of went went on directly after Booth's surgery. Characters POV


9 weeks.

**Brennan's POV.**

It had been 9 weeks since she heard the question that shattered her world…

-_Flashback-_

_I am sitting at my computer typing my new story. I glance at Booth. He is still in the same coma that he has been in for four days. I sigh and press delete. In an instant my story disappears. Writing doesn't matter anymore, I just want Booth back. I look at the man that I have loved for several years. Suddenly he stirs._

"_The…the...the… dream was so real." He says as I rush over. _

_I gently place my hand over his and tell him the truth. "But, it wasn't real."_

_He looks at me needing more of an explanation._

_I take a deep breath and explain. "The operation was a success, but you reacted poorly to the anethisia. You've been in a coma for four days." I can feel tears of relief welling up._

_He looks at me with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and asked "Who are you?"_

_For a second I think he's joking, just being Booth. But then I see the pure confusion in his eyes. The tears of relief quickly turn into tears of sorrow._

_I run straight out of the hospital room as Booth's doctor's voice follows me, "Dr. Brennan, what's the matter?"_

_I turn around and shout across the hospital floor, "He doesn't know who I am! Me, his partner, his best friend, his… his…" I wish I could say we were something more, but now will never be. _

_I head straight for the elevator. I turn my phone back on; I had turned it off for the four days I stayed by Booth's side because I didn't want any distractions. I have at least one missed call from everyone on my team, but at least twenty from Angela. I decide to call her, I need my best friend. _

"_Angela." She answers._

"_Ange…" I say as I step out into the warm D.C. night. I hear Angela tell somebody to shush, I think I hear Hodgie, but I must be mistaken, less than a year ago I suggested firing him because Angela didn't know how to act around him after their breakup._

"_Sweetie. What's wrong?" Angela asks me in her concerned tone of voice that is reserved for me._

_I can't hold it in any longer I start bawling. "Booth. Me. Doesn't. Remember." I stammer out, speaking like an irrational five-year-old. Come to think of it I haven't been rational all week, even before Booth was in the hospital. Well, screw being rational, Booth was in the hospital for God's sake!_

"_Sweetie, I'll be there in five minutes."_

_Angela picked me up and tried to get me to talk to her. I explained everything that had happened in the hospital. Angela pulled over in a parking lot and looked me straight in the eye._

"_Sweetie, if I was in the hospital, in the same situation as Booth, would you be this upset?"_

"_Well, rationally speaking…" Even though we both already knew the answer._

"_Sweetie. We both know you love Booth. Just admit it." _

"_I…I…I… love Booth." I found myself enveloped in sobs._

_Angela pulled out of the parking lot and drove up to my apartment. "I want you to go inside."_

"_But, I have paperwork, victims to identi-" _

_Angela cut me off mid-sentence. "Brennan, look at me. You need time alone. If that had been Hodgins I know I would."_

_I am confused. Hodgins? They broke up a long time ago. "Ange, wait. Hodgins? But I thought…"_

"_Well, true love always comes back to you." She looks at me, this clearly having a double meaning._

"_Sweetie, I'll talk to Cam just go inside."_

"_Ange."_

"_This isn't negotiable, Brennan out."_

_I get out of the car. I approach my apartment, but everything reminds me of Booth. So I gather some belongings and head to a hotel. I lay awake all night thinking of Booth._

_-End flashback-_

Brennan boarded the plane thinking: _this is it, I'm going home._

**Angela's POV.**

"Hey, beautiful." Hodgins said as he snuck up behind me.

It was hard to believe that four days before my best friend's world shattered, I was made the happiest I had been in a long time.

_-Flashback-_

_I had fallen asleep in the waiting room around sunset; it had been a long day. When I woke up several hours later I looked up and saw the beautiful, crisp blue eyes that I had not stared into in quite awhile._

_I had fallen asleep leaning against Jack Hodgins._

"_I…I…I…" I stammered not wanting to admit that I still loved him, especially not after all the pain I watched him go through. "What time is it?"_

"_About 12:30" He said, chuckling._

_I realized I was still leaned against his chest. I sat up embarrassed. I noticed that Cam and Sweets were asleep._

"_Aren't you tired?"_

"_Nah, Sweets fell asleep about half-an-hour after you did and Cam fell asleep 'bout an hour ago. Besides, I still like watching you sleep." He turned bright red and stared straight ahead._

"_Ya know, our relationship would've been easy to fix." He said still not looking at me._

"_I know, Hodgins, believe me I know." I said turning his head around so that he looked right at me._

"_But, would it be just as easy to start back up again?" He asked the question I never thought I'd hear._

"_Hodgins, I…" I started to say yes, but then Bren appeared in the doorway. 'Damn it' I thought._

_Cam and Sweets awoke sensing Brennan's presence._

"_How is he?" Cam asked._

"_He has a brain tumor, but it is benign so it is can be removed." Brennan said; clearly worried about the man she loved._

_As I saw how much this hurt her I realized that I wanted to be with Hodgins again._

_Brennan just stood there. I got up to hug her. As I hugged her I saw Booth sitting in the room looking for her._

"_Sweetie, go." I whispered in her ear._

_She nodded than disappeared down the hallway._

_Sweets stood up and said, "Well, I better go." I could have sworn I saw him glancing at me and Hodgins, but I had to be mistaking. "Call me when he gets out of surgery." He then gathered his things and left._

"_I should leave too." Cam said. "Angela, you need a ride?"_

_I looked at Hodgins, I was eager to tell him that I still loved him._

"_Ummm… No. If it's okay with Hodgins I'll get a ride with Hodgins. I mean if he's okay with it, of course."_

"_Oh… Yeah… It's cool." Hodgins stammered looking at me._

"_Ohhkaay…" Cam said. "Night." She then disappeared into the elevator._

"_You ready?" Hodgins asked._

"_Yeah, just give me a sec." I said. "I wanna go talk to Brennan really quick."_

"_Okay. I'll be waiting."_

_I went back and saw one of the nurses._

"_Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's here with Special Agent Seely Booth."_

"_Actually, she went into surgery with him. It was actually the sweetest thing. He insisted on her coming in there with him." The nurse told me. She didn't look more than 25. I laughed a little inside._

"_Oh. That's great. Can you tell her to call me when he gets out of surgery?"_

"_Yeah. Totally. Have a nice night Miss…"_

"_Montenegro. Angela Montenegro." I said and then walked back to Hodgins._

"_You ready?" He asked._

"_Yeah."_

_As we got in the elevator and then walked to the car I told Hodgins about Brennan going into surgery Booth. _

"_So, where to?" he asked._

"_Well, seeing as it's like 2:00 in the morning and not that many places are open… THE DINER!" I said cheerfully._

_We drove in silence, both of us knowing what we we're going to talk about._

_We pulled up to the diner and sat at the table we always used to sit at._

_A waiter walked up to the table. "What can I get you?" He asked us._

"_Two strawberry milkshakes, no whipped cream." Hodgins said amazing me that he still remembered my favorite._

"_They'll be right out sir." _

"_Thank you." Hodgins and I said at the exact same time._

"_So." Hodgins said, clearly not knowing how to bring up his question without it being awkward._

"_Well," I grabbed his hands and looked into his deep blue eyes. "To tell you the truth you were the first person I was truly in love with." I said awaiting his reaction._

"_I…." He was clearly taken aback. "I… um… me too…"_

"_Here you go, two strawberry milkshakes, no whipped cream." The waiter reappeared._

"_Thanks." We said as he walked away._

"_The truth is I haven't been happy since we broke up. I felt like a part of me was gone. A part I was and am desperate to get back." I said looking to see his reaction._

"_So is that a yes?" He asked._

"_Yes, Jack Hodgins, I love you." _

_We put some money on the table leaving the smoothies untouched. I told Hodgins I wanted to spend the night with him._

_We went to his place and well, ya know._

_I fell asleep in his arms truly happy and content._

_My cell phone rang at sunrise. The caller I.D. said Brennan. I clutched Hodgins hand and instructed him: "Be quiet. We don't need anyone to know until we meet and know Booth is okay."_

"_Sweetie, how is he?" I asked snuggling against Hodgins awaiting an answer._

"_He reacted poorly to the anethestic. He's in a coma." She said tearfully._

"_Oh, Sweetie, do you want me to come sit with you?"_

"_No, I can get some writing done."_

"_Ok, Bren he'll be fine."_

_For the next four days I spent the nights with Hodgins and went to work with him. The lab seemed empty without Booth and Brennan's bickering._

_Then on the fourth night I get a call from Brennan._

"_Angela." I answer._

"_Ange…" She says. I must have looked concerned because Hodgins asked me what was wrong. I told him to shush because it defiantly wasn't a good time to tell Bren._

"_Sweetie. What's wrong?" I ask her in my concerned tone of voice that is reserved for her._

_She suddenlt starts bawling. "Booth. Me. Doesn't. Remember." _

"_Sweetie, I'll be there in five minutes."_

_After I hung up the phone I told Hodgins what happened. We passionately kissed before I left, knowing good and well that it could have been one of us._

_I picked Bren up and try to get her to talk to me. She explained everything that had happened in the hospital. I pulled over in a parking lot and looked her straight in the eye._

"_Sweetie, if I was in the hospital, in the same situation as Booth, would you be this upset?"_

"_Well, rationally speaking…" She started even though we both already knew the answer._

"_Sweetie. We both know you love Booth. Just admit it." _

"_I…I…I… love Booth." She started sobbng._

_I pulled out of the parking lot and drove up to her apartment. "I want you to go inside."_

"_But, I have paperwork, victims to identi-" _

_I cut her off mid-sentence. "Brennan, look at me. You need time alone. If that had been Hodgins I know I would." After I said that I knew I made a huge mistake, this was not the way I wanted her to find out_

"_Ange, wait. Hodgins? But I thought…"_

"_Well, true love always comes back to you." I look at her, having a double meaning._

"_Sweetie, I'll talk to Cam just go inside."_

"_Ange."_

"_This isn't negotiable, Brennan out."_

_I had driven back to Hodgins place and fell asleep in his arms._

_-End flashback-_

"Hey," I looked up at him.

We started to kiss, but then Cam walked by and said, "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I will get a bucket of cold water.

We immediately got back to work.

I was ecstatic. Bren was finally coming home!!!


End file.
